Harma
by Manwathiel Melda
Summary: What's going to happen when Ellie and Legolas go visit Aragorn and Arwen in Minas Tirith? Will their children get along? Or will everything go totally wrong?


The Children:

Eldarion – 19

Eleniel – 15

Melda & Miriel – 15

Estelwen – 11

Aranel – 9

Thenidiel – 7 3/4

Mellimeldisiel (Mellie) – 6

Merilwen &Turwaithiel – 4 1/2

"Girls, calm down." The two twins nodded.

"Yes, Ammë," they said. "Do you think Mellimeldisiel will play with us?"

Arwen sighed. Her two youngest daughters were four-and-a-half, and they were a bundle of energy. "Perhaps. But you need to ask her nicely. And you know the rules, girls."

"Yes, Ammë. We know," Merilwen answered for her and her sister. Arwen smiled as the girls ran off to find their six-year-old sister. She loved all of her children, but it seemed she rarely saw Eldarion or Eleniel, her two oldest. Estelwen was eleven, Aranel was nine, and Thenidiel was seven and three-fourths. Eleniel was almost fifteen, and Eldarion was nineteen. Yes, all her children were growing up fast.

"You certainly have been busy, mellon-nin!" Arwen spun around to find her adopted sister.

"Ellie!" she exclaimed. "It has been too long!"

"I know. It has. I have missed you," the other elf said.

"How did you convince your husband to bring you?" Arwen asked.

"Oh, he knew he was long overdue for a visit with Aragorn, so I guilted him into it." Ellie grinned. She loved doing that to Legolas. "I have not even met your youngest daughters yet, Arwen."

"I know. They just ran off. Actually, they went to find Mellimeldisiel. I don't know where she is," Arwen said. "Too bad the twins are too young to have lessons."

"Are they that annoying?" Ellie asked.

"Yes. They are extremely energetic. By the way, did you bring Miriel and Melda with you?" Ellie nodded.

"Of course."

"Good. Maybe they wouldn't mind helping with the little girls."

"Probably not, Arwen. I know they were really excited about getting to meet their cousins," came a male voice. Both sisters turned around.

"Legolas!" Ellie grinned. Even after several years of being married, seeing her husband smile like that still made Ellie feel a bit giddy.

"Let me guess. You have been talking with Aragorn, and he was telling you that you have to visit more often?" Arwen said. Legolas nodded.

"It seems you know your husband pretty well, Arwen," the blond elf said.

"Well, I was just going to call the twins over for Ellie to meet them. You can too, Legolas."

"Sounds good."

"Merilwen! Turwaithiel! There are some people here for you to meet!" Arwen called. The two girls came running with their dolls in hand. They quickly stopped and hid behind their mother when they saw the other elves. "Turwaithiel, Merilwen, I'd like you to meet Auntie Ellie and Uncle Legolas," their mother said, gently pushing each forward as she said their names.

"Good morning," the girls said quietly, a bit shy of the newcomers. "Ammë! Mellimeldisiel won't play with us!" Merilwen complained.

"Quiet down, both of you. Mellie, Estelwen! Aranel, Thenidiel! Come here, girls!"

"Hang on, Ammë!"

"Coming!"

A few minutes later, all six girls were lined up beside their mother.

"Girls, you remember Auntie Ellie and Uncle Legolas, right?" All four older ones nodded.

"Mae govannen," Estelwen, the quietest of them all, said. She smiled. She remembered them. She knew Mellimeldisiel, better known as Mellie, barely remembered their aunt and uncle. After all, she had only been one year old when they had last visited.

"Estelwen," Ellie said with a smile. "You have grown. You too, Mellie," she added, wanting to have the little girl smile.

Suddenly, Thenidiel started to cry. "What is it?" Estelwen asked.

"Aranel pinched me!" the nearly eight-year-old exclaimed. Estelwen rolled her eyes. Sisters. The nine-year-old should know better.

"Aranel, apologize to Thenidiel, please," she said.

"No!" the girl replied.

"Aranel! Apologize now!" Estelwen said, in a loud voice. "And Thenidiel, please stop crying. I'm sure you're fine. I'll look at it later." It was a good thing these two did not share a room. They were constantly arguing, so Aragorn and Arwen decided to put Thenidiel in a room with Mellimeldisiel.

"No! I don't want to so I'm not gonna!" Aranel said. Thenidiel stopped crying and slapped her.

"Girls!" Arwen said. "Both of you to your rooms, now!"

Ellethana watched as the scene continued. Estelwen would make a fine mother. She was kind and caring, but firm. The eleven-year-old turned around when Mellie started crying.

"What is it, Mellie?" she asked gently.

"Nothing," she said. "I just don't want to play with the twins. I want to read!"

"How about if you played with them until lunch, then after lunch you can read and they won't bother you, okay?"

"Okay," the girl replied. Ellie changed her focus to her sister.

"NO! I don't wanna!"

"Go to your room NOW! Before I call your father!" Arwen said sternly.

"Auntie Ellie!" a girl's voice pulled Ellethana away from the others.

"Eleniel," she said warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm great. I was just out grooming one of the new foals. I love the horses," the older girl replied.

"I know. You always have, dear," Ellie said. "You should have been named Rochendilwen, Eleniel."

"How are you and Uncle Legolas?"

"We are fine. He was here just a few minutes ago. I do not know where he went. Probably back to talk with your father again," she said, shaking her head.

"Eleniel!" The girl turned around.

"Miriel! Melda!" she cried when she saw her cousins.

"Hello!" Miriel said. "Are those the twins?" she asked in an excited voice.

"Yes," Eleniel replied, rolling her eyes. Miriel would probably want to spend all day watching the girls. "Miriel, Melda, these are Turwaithiel and Merilwen," she said, gesturing to each four-year-old as she spoke.

"Good morning, girls," Arwen said, coming over to the teenagers.

"Saluid, Auntie Arwen," the two elven girls replied. "How are you?" Miriel asked.

"I'm good. And you?"

"We're good too. We've missed you though," Miriel replied.

"Come on!" Eleniel said. "Let's go!"

"Calm down, Eleniel," her mother said. "Be patient."

"But, Ammë!" the teenager began. "I don't want…" She stopped at glare from her mother. "Yes, Ammë."

"Thank you. Now you may go. But be careful! Don't get lost this time, girls!" The teenagers walked off laughing.

Ellethana smiled. She remembered a time when the three girls, along with Éowyn's daughter Huoriel, had gotten lost and almost not made it back. Thankfully, Melda had been paying attention during her lessons and the four had gotten back just in time.

*****

"Legolas! Good to see you again," Aragorn said after all his guests had left. "It really has been too long, mellon-nin."

"Yes, I know. And I'm sorry. I should visit more often," Legolas replied.

"Have you met the twins, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, actually, I just did. They're very energetic. Remind me of their father when he was little," the elf said with a grin. Aragorn smiled.

"Yes, yes, I remember," the King said.

"How are Eldarion's studies going?"

"Fine, I believe. He has tutor coming every day, so he's been very busy." Aragorn sighed. It was nice his son was learning, but sometimes he wished he had more free time to spend with his children. It felt like he was missing part of their childhood because he had so much to do. Estelwen he barely saw, Eleniel was never around, Aranel was almost always in her room sulking, and the twins were nearly always playing.

"You are unhappy, Aragorn," Legolas said. After all the years of knowing the human, the Elf had gotten pretty good at figuring out the emotions. "What is it?"

"I don't know. It seems like I never see any of my children anymore. Eldarion is always studying, Eleniel is out with her horse, Estelwen is playing mother, Aranel is in her room with an attitude, and the twins are always playing. I never get to do anything with them anymore. The only time I see all of them is at meals. And even then it's limited," Aragorn explained.

Legolas sighed. He knew what it was like. That had happened with his daughters when they became teenagers. "It happens with teenagers, Aragorn. You can't hold on to your children forever. You have to let them go someday. Estelwen reminds of Ellie. She has that same quietness about her, that same kind of 'I'd rather be left alone' kind of thing. I noticed she had a book in her hand. Just like Ellie. Always reading," the elf said with a laugh. Aragorn smiled.

"Yes, but it's not just Estelwen and Eleniel. It is Mellie too. She's really quiet, and it worries me. She almost never talks at the table."

"Probably because she's over-powered by the others. She feels shy and scared. What does she like?"

"Arwen says she likes reading and writing," Aragorn offered. Legolas nodded thoughtfully.

"Have you ever read anything she's written? Or read her a bedtime story? She's six, Aragorn! Does she feel loved?" Legolas asked, raising his voice.

"I don't know! Ask Arwen! She's been with the girls more than I have. Like I said, I've been really busy, Legolas. But yes, I have read her stories, and no, I haven't read anything she's written. Estelwen probably has. She loves helping with the younger ones."

"Don't go changing the subject, Aragorn!" Legolas said. "You need to show some interest in the girls. They probably feel like you don't care. You're their father. Show them you love them. It works. Trust me," Legolas added, looking deeply into his friend's grey eyes. "It worked for you, mellon-nin," he said quietly. "And me," he muttered softly. Aragorn sighed. Legolas was right. It had worked for both of them.

"You're right, Legolas. I know. It's just been so busy lately," Aragorn replied.

"No more excuses, my friend. Get in there and work with them. Have you taught Eldarion what you have learned about being King? Talked with Eleniel lately? Or Estelwen? She's eleven, Aragorn. Do you know her interests?"

"Not yet, yes, no, no," Aragorn said, rolling his eyes. Legolas stopped.

"I'm sorry, Aragorn. I just know that if you spend time with them, show them you love them, it will help. Eldarion will be king after you die. Are you going to teach him? Or are you just going to let some inexperienced tutor give your son lessons on how to rule _your_ kingdom?"

"I plan to teach him when there is time, Legolas," Aragorn answered, rolling his eyes. "There just has not been time. I'm sure you understand."

"Yes, I understand being busy, but no I don't understand not spending time with your children. I mean, they're great kids, Aragorn. Why wouldn't you want to spend time with them?" Legolas asked.

"It's not that I don't want to, Legolas; it's that I don't have time. You try working my schedule and let me know when you find time to play," the King said.

*****

Estelwen walked to her room and closed the curtain, giving herself some privacy. She hated it when her sisters fought. But it seemed as if Aranel and Thenidiel could not go ten minutes without arguing. And it annoyed her because she was usually the one who had to break it up.

"Estelwen," came a voice. "Could I come in, dear?"

"Sure, Auntie Ellie," the girl replied, sighing.

"What is wrong?" Ellethana asked.

"Oh, Auntie Ellie, I'm so tired of always being the one to look after the twins and the younger girls. Especially Aranel and Thenidiel. They can't go ten minutes without an argument of some sort. I wish Eleniel would help sometimes, but if she's not in lessons, then she's out with her horse, Ithilwen. She is never around, Auntie Ellie," Estelwen said.

"Estelwen, it is alright. Do not worry. Eleniel is a teenager; she is as wild as some horses. Alas, your parents should have named her Rochendilwen. It would have suited her perfectly." She paused. "Estelwen, do you know why your parents named you gave you that name?"

The girl shook her head. Neither one of her parents had ever told her. But her father had been so busy lately; she rarely saw him anyways.

"Then I will. You should know why your name means 'hope.'" Ellethana smiled, remembering what Arwen had told her. "You were named hope, Estelwen. Estel means hope in Elvish. And your father named you that, because you are special. He was called 'Estel' when he was a boy, and he wanted one of his children to have that name. And they chose you, my dear. Hope is what you are, Estelwen. Would you like to know what I think about your sisters?" her aunt asked.

"Sure," Estelwen replied, a little smile on her face.

"Well, Eleniel means 'star,' and I think that went to your sister's head. Aranel is translated as 'princess,' which I believe went to her head as well. She seems spoiled, does she not?" Ellie asked with a smile. Estelwen nodded. "Thenidiel means 'truth.' Mellimeldisiel means 'beloved friend.' It is a combination of Melda, meaning 'beloved' and mellon, meaning 'friend.' Turwaithiel means 'victorious among the people,' and Merilwen means 'rose,' and I think she is named after one of your father's friend's wife. Yes. I believe that is what Arwen said," Ellethana added.

"Wow. So I was named after Ada?" the girl asked. Ellie nodded. "Who was Merilwen named after, Auntie Ellie?"

"I do not know which friend of your Adar it was. You could ask him."

"No, I could not," the eleven-year-old replied sadly, shaking her head.

"Why?" her aunt asked gently.

"Because Ada is much too busy. He is never around," she said quietly, hanging her head. Ellie put her arms around the girl. "Oh, Auntie Ellie, all we want is some attention from him. Is that too much to ask your father for?" she cried.

"No, I do not think so. It should not be. Of course, I would not know very well. The elf I called 'father' for many years was not my true father. My Ada was killed when I was very young. I was seven when he was killed." Ellethana fell silent. It was always hard for her to talk about her past.

"Who did you live after that, Auntie Ellie?" Estelwen asked, enjoying her aunt's story.

"I went to live in Rivendell with your Ammë and her family. Her Ada adopted me and I called him Ada. I grew up with Arwen and her brothers. That was how I met Uncle Legolas. He came to visit your uncles and we fell in love. I was Eleniel's age."

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course. Why else would we be married?" Estelwen laughed. She loved her aunt.

"Thanks, Auntie Ellie. You were just what I needed. I love you!" Estelwen said as she left for lunch.

*****

Eleniel and the two elves walked around the courtyard, talking and giggling.

"So much has happened in the past five years, Miriel. Ada has gone into his own little world, Eldarion is so annoying! And then there are the twins, who always want to play," Eleniel said. "I hate it. That's why I love being outside, with Ithilwen."

"How is she doing, mellon-nin?" Miriel asked.

"She's great. I love her so much!" Eleniel replied. "And then there are the foals; they're so beautiful!"

"D…do you like Aranel?" Melda asked quietly. She had not spoken except for a brief greeting.

"She _is_ annoying," the Princess admitted.

"I'm sorry. I could say the same for my sister!" Miriel replied, grinning at Melda. Melda smiled, deciding not to reply. She did not like talking nearly as much as her sister, for she stuttered when she talked and it made her feel weird. "Come on, Melda! I know you have a response!" her twin said loudly.

Melda shook her head. "N…no. I d…don't, my s…sister," she whispered. Why did Miriel do this to her? She knew Melda did not like talking. Melda glared.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I was just teasing, Melda," Miriel replied, annoyed with her sister. "You never used to mind before!"

"You guys have always argued like this, haven't you?" This question came from Eleniel, who was watching and listening with great interest. She and her sisters had fought, but never like this before. It was very interesting.

"Not always," Miriel replied, sending a glare towards Melda.

"Are you sure?" the Princess asked.

"Of course!" Miriel answered, bouncing her head and making her hair fly up a bit.

"Miriel, if N…Naneth finds out," Melda warned softly, "well, you know." Miriel nodded. She knew all too well what would happen if either of their parents found out.

"What?" Eleniel said.

"Nothing!" Miriel responded, annoyed that their cousin was always barging in. Melda smiled, aware of her sister's annoyance.

"Miriel, calm down," she said gently. "You are red in the face, my sister." Melda's face had a small smile on it.

"Fine," her twin replied, glaring at Eleniel.

*****

"Ellie, there is so much to talk about. How are Miriel and Melda doing?" Arwen asked as the mothers sat down to rest for a few minutes.

"They are fine. Melda does not stutter as much, although she is still very shy. Miriel is still outgoing and adventurous. And of course, they still argue much of the time," Ellie replied with a smile. She knew she could tell her sister almost anything, and Arwen would keep a secret if asked. "They are growing up, and I do not know if I like it. They are my babies," she added. "And how have you been, mellon-nin?" she asked.

"Me? We've been fine. Obviously you know about the twins, and other than the fact that everybody is growing up and Aragorn hardly talks to the girls, everything is the same as last time you visited," Arwen replied. "Aranel is still a pain (I hope she didn't hear that), Eleniel is with her horse more than she's with us, and Estelwen is still as quiet as ever. In fact, she reminds me a lot of you, Ellie."

"Yes, I was just talking with her before lunch," Ellethana said.

"She's so quiet, and I know Aragorn worries," Arwen said, concern filling her voice. "But he won't talk about it with me, although I've tried several times to get him to talk."

"Perhaps he will talk to Legolas, mellon-nin. I would not worry about him," Ellie responded. "By the way, have you seen any of the older girls?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No," Arwen replied, looking a bit worried. "I didn't think about it until now, because Eleniel said they were going to have a picnic just outside the gates. I didn't think they'd get lost again, not after what happened last time," Arwen said.

"That is odd. I would think they would be back. I hope nothing has happened to them," Ellethana replied in a worried tone.

*****

Miriel, Melda, and Eleniel enjoyed the picnic lunch they had brought with them and decided to stay a while longer to hang out.

"D…do you th…think we should head b…back soon?" Melda asked after about twenty minutes. She was worried about getting home. "I mean, it looks l…like it might r…rain," she added, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Is that all, Mel?" her twin asked. Miriel loved teasing her sister about everything.

Melda glared. She hated it when her sister teased her. "Yes, Miriel," she replied, still glaring.

"Maybe we should go back," Eleniel said, interrupting the twins' glaring contest. "I think it's going to rain."

Miriel looked up at the sky. What used to be clear and blue was now cloudy and a dark grey. "Okay. Let's go back," she finally said.

*****

It was after lunch, and Estelwen had promised Mellie she would not have to play with the twins that afternoon. Although she was annoyed that her older sister was never around to help, she did not mind looking after the twins for an afternoon.

"Alright, girls. What do you want to do?" she asked as she approached the little girls. Although she would have rather been reading, her mother deserved a break, especially now that Auntie Ellie was visiting.

"Will you play with us, Estelwen?" Merilwen asked.

"Please?" Turwaithiel added, begging.

"Okay," the eleven-year-old replied. "What do you want to play?"

*****

Ellethana looked out the window. It was starting to rain. And the girls were still not back yet.

"Miriel, Melda," she whispered, "where are you?"

"Talking to yourself again?" came a voice in the doorway.

"Perhaps," she replied without turning around.

"That's a bad habit, Ellie."

"Yes, I know. I must have picked it up from you." She paused. "Oh wait. I forgot. Your bad habit is biting your nails, which Melda picked up."

"I am sorry, Ellie. I can't help it, you know," he said.

"I know. I know," she replied, looking lovingly into her husband's clear blue eyes.

"You're worried about Miriel and Melda, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you not, Legolas?" she answered.

He shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

"Because they just got back," he replied. With that, he turned around and left the room, leaving Ellethana alone with her thoughts.

*****

"Miriel, Melda," Legolas said sternly, "your mother would like to speak with you."

"Yes, Ada," they replied.

"She is in her room," he added.

"Yes, Ada."

*****

Eleniel watched as her cousins walked away. Were they in trouble?

"Eleniel." The teenage girl turned around. "Your father and I are disappointed in you. You should know better than that."

"Yes, Ammë," she replied. She was not in trouble for the picnic she had gone on; she was in trouble for making a snide remark to Mellimeldisiel afterwards.

"Now off to your room," Arwen said with a sigh. Eleniel was the third child she had needed to send to her room that day. "Oh, Eleniel," she added. The girl turned around. "Your father will speak with you this evening."

"Yes, Ammë," Eleniel replied. All the children knew what that meant. Aragorn was loving, but sometimes he could be mean as well.

*****

"Naneth, we're sorry." The two girls had found their mother sitting in her room, her back towards them.

"Girls," Ellie said softly. "I was worried."

"We're sorry, Naneth," Miriel said, speaking for both she and her sister. Melda nodded.

"Really s…sorry, N… Naneth," she added.

Ellethana sighed. It was hard to stay mad at the girls, especially when they looked at her with tears in their eyes, like they were right now. "It is alright, girls," she finally said. She drew them into a hug. No matter how old they got, they would still be her baby girls.

*****

"Stop it, Aranel," came a voice.

"Why?" the older girl asked.

"Because, I don't like it," her younger sister replied. That was true. Thenidiel hated it when her sister teased her. And Aranel was always teasing.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked from behind. Aranel turned around.

"What do you want, Estelwen?" she asked in a snobby voice.

"I want you to stop picking on Theni, Aranel," the older girl replied.

"Why?" Aranel asked in the same tone as before.

"Ammë says so."

"Since when?"

"Since now," came a voice behind them. All three girls turned around.

"Ammë!" Thenidiel shouted with joy, jumping into her mother's arms. "Aranel was being mean to me," the almost eight-year-old accused.

"I know," Arwen replied. "I was in the other room," she added in response to Estelwen's questioning look. Estelwen smiled.

"Hannon-le, Ammë," she whispered. Arwen's sharp elven ears caught her daughter's quiet words, and they warmed her heart. She had insisted that the children learn Elvish, Sindarin at least. She was very pleased to see that Estelwen had been paying attention.

"You're welcome," Arwen replied in Elvish. Estelwen smiled once more. She loved her Ammë. She turned around when she felt a tug on her dress.

"Estelwen, are we still playing?"

"Or are we done?"

As much as Estelwen wanted to say the game was finished, she knew they could play for a while longer. "We can play another round, I guess," she finally said. "I'm it. Go hide, girls." She was, of course, talking to Turwaithiel and Merilwen, for they had been playing hide-and-seek most of the afternoon.

"One… two… three…" Estelwen counted slowly. She heard the twins scamper off. "Twenty-nine… thirty! Ready or not, here I come!" she said after a couple of minutes. She usually gave Turwaithiel and Merilwen extra time to hide. She hurried off to find the twins, who always hid together. She heard giggling coming from under a table.

"Hmm, I wonder where the twins could be," she said loudly. More giggling. "Are they here?" She looked behind the curtain. "No. I wonder where they are. Are they in here?" She was talking loudly, loud enough that they could hear her. They giggled.

"I can hear them, but I can't find them. Where could they be?" Finally she looked under the table. "Here they are!" she exclaimed, reaching down to tickle them. The two girls laughed.

"Estelwen!" they said. "Stop, stop!" they laughed.

"Alright, I'll stop." Estelwen laughed too. She loved playing with the younger girls, even if they were sometimes annoying. But she figured that happened with all siblings, at one point or another.

*****

"Arwen," Legolas said, coming up behind her. The elf had a smile on his face.

"What is it, Legolas?" Arwen asked, her voice teasing.

"Do you remember that time when…" He stopped, not sure if he should go on. He looked into her eyes, willing her to understand.

"Of course I remember. And it came true, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did. You married another, a human. One of my best friends," Legolas replied.

"Legolas, you are not having second thoughts on your marriage, are you?" she asked.

"Of course not! You saying we weren't meant to be together opened up a whole new world for me. I found I didn't truly love you, and it was Ellie I loved," he said. "Arwen, you were beautiful, and I thought I loved you."

"Was?" she asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"I mean, you still are, but back then I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

"I know what you meant, Legolas. I was just teasing. And I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings all those long years ago," Arwen replied.

"That's okay. I know now that you and Aragorn were meant to be together, forever and always. Ellie and I are extremely happy together as well."

"I can see that. You always have been," another voice said. Legolas and Arwen turned around.

"Estel, mellon-nin," Legolas replied. Aragorn just glared. "What?"

"Ah, Prince Legolas," the King said, a smile playing on his lips. Now Legolas glared. Aragorn returned the glare.

"Stop it, both of you," Arwen said, breaking into their glaring contest. "You two are acting like a couple of little children!"

"Arwen, what is wrong?" All three turned around to find Ellethana.

"The boys are being boys again, Ellie," Arwen replied, glaring at her husband.

"What are you two doing?" Ellie asked, turning towards her husband. Legolas looked at her, his face as innocent as he could make it.

"Names from the past," Aragorn replied, still glaring at Legolas.

"Well, stop," Arwen said, her voice commanding. "I don't like it."

"Okay, okay, Arwen. We'll stop. Right, mellon-nin?"

"Alright," the human said, sending a smile towards his wife. He walked over and kissed her. "I love you, Arwen, forever and always." He swept her into his arms, kissing her again.

"Aragorn!" she said, playfully slapping him. "What kind of example are you setting for the children?"

"I hope a good one," he replied.

"Well, can you put me down?" Arwen asked after he had spun her around a few times.

"Oh, alright. I guess so," her husband replied, still holding onto her.

"Ada! Will you stop kissing Ammë right before our eyes? It's disgusting!" All four grown-ups turned around.

"Eleniel. What are you doing spying?" Arwen said, her face turning a light pink color.

"Arwen, mellon-nin, calm down a little bit. You are blushing," Ellie said, her voice gentle.

"I don't care. Eleniel, you should not spy on your parents," she said.

"I wasn't spying, Ammë. I was coming out of my room…"

"Who said you could come out?" her mother asked.

"I was hungry, and so I decided to go get some food…"

"Eleniel, you did not answer your mother's question. Who gave you permission to come out?" her father asked. Eleniel hung her head.

"Nobody. But I was hungry, Ada," she repeated.

"Eleniel, back to your room. You may come out for supper," Aragorn replied.

"Ada," she complained.

"Enough, Eleniel," he said, his voice commanding. Eleniel knew better than to argue with that. She walked off, muttering under her breath. "Quit that, Eleniel!" he called after her. "You're just like your uncle. Elrohir was always muttering something."

Arwen smiled. That was true enough. Elrohir _was_ always muttering under his breath, especially when they had been younger and Erestor would yell at them.

*****

"Hey, Merilwen, Turwaithiel, do you two want to read?" Estelwen asked once the three of them were sitting on her bed. Both girls nodded enthusiastically. "Which one?" The twins climbed down from the bed and raced over to their room, coming back in a matter of seconds with a few books.

"All of them!" Merilwen said. Estelwen sighed. None of them were very good, but if that was what the girls wanted, then that was what she would read. She picked one up and opened it, a slight frown on her face. It was a fairy-tale story, all about a prince and a princess who eventually live happily ever after.

" 'Once upon a time…' "

*****

Arwen passed by the girls' room and paused. She was glad to hear Estelwen reading to the twins.

"Come, Arwen. What are you thinking?" Arwen turned to find her sister.

"Oh, it was nothing," Arwen replied. "I was just thinking about how nice it is that Estelwen is willing to look after the twins sometimes."

"Anything else?" Ellie asked, raising one eyebrow slightly. Arwen shook her head.

"Nope. Nothing. Ellie, you look so much like Ada when you do that!" she said, changing the subject. She and Ellie shared a laugh. Arwen stopped laughing after a moment, and her smile turned into a frown.

"What is it, Arwen?" Ellie asked softly, laying a hand on her sister's arm.

"I miss him, Ellie. I shall never see him again," Arwen replied, her voice sad. Her eyes were shining with tears. Ellie nodded, opening her arms up to Arwen. Arwen embraced her sister. "I'm sorry, Ellie. Both the sweet and the bitter. It just fully hit me, that I will not see Ada ever again."

"Arwen, it is alright. This is what you wanted. I know it hurts. Trust me, I know," Ellie replied, her eyes gazing at some undefined point in space. Arwen took a deep breath and nodded. She knew her cousin understood.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that scene this morning with the girls," she said, changing the subject once more.

"I do not mind, Arwen," Ellethana replied. "I enjoyed seeing Estelwen taking care of her sisters. She is beautiful, and I am sure she will make a wonderful mother when she is older."

"Yes, I agree. She will. I'm so blessed to have so many children, Ellie. And I love them all. But…" Her voice trailed off.

"But what?" Ellie prompted.

"But… I don't know. I wish Aragorn would talk to me more," Arwen replied finally.

"Arwen, it is obvious he still loves you. Why do you think he does not talk?" Ellie asked gently.

"I don't know. How can you tell?"

"How can I tell he still loves you?" Arwen nodded. "That is easy, mellon-nin. Just the way he looks at you, even after all these years."

Arwen rolled her eyes. "I know he still loves me. He just doesn't talk anymore. And I'm worried about him."

"Do not be, Arwen. You were not meant to worry," Ellethana said, smiling.

"I know," Arwen replied. "It's hard though. I wish he would talk to me."

"I understand, mellon-nin. I do not like it when Legolas and I fight."

"When have you two fought?" Arwen asked, laughing.

"Many times," her sister replied, joining in.

"Ammë?" Both women turned around, finding Estelwen. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Estelwen. Nothing," her mother replied, stifling a giggle.

*****

Estelwen frowned. Her mom and her aunt were defiantly laughing about something, something that was extremely funny to them.

"No more stories right now, girls," she said when she felt someone tugging on her dress. "It is almost dinnertime, and you two need to wash up. Okay?" Both little girls nodded and ran off. Estelwen smiled. It had been a long day, longer than most. Although she knew her mother was often busy, it sometimes annoyed her that she was always breaking up fights between her younger siblings. Especially when Eleniel was not around to help. Why did her parents always allow Eleniel to be out and about when none of the rest of them were allowed? Did they think Eleniel was more responsible?

"Probably," she muttered to a stuffed doll. "Eleniel may be older, but sometimes I think I'm more responsible than she'll ever be!"

"Is something wrong, dear?" her mother asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No. It's nothing," Estelwen replied softly.

"Alright then," Arwen said, wrapping her daughter in her arms.

*****

Arwen frowned slightly as she hugged Estelwen. Estelwen was taking comfort from the hug, as Arwen had done many, many years ago with her own Ammë. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she pushed the thought away. Would that always happen when she thought of her Ammë?

"Thank you for watching the girls this afternoon, Estelwen," Arwen said after releasing her daughter. Estelwen looked up at her mother.

"What's wrong, Ammë?" she asked, for she saw the tears.

"It is nothing, darling," Arwen replied, blinking them back. It had been a while since she had thought of her Ammë, and she missed her. It had been many, many years since she had seen her, for her mother sailed to Valinor long before the War of the Ring, even before Aragorn had been born.

*****

Ellethana stood beside her cousin, smiling sadly. After Estelwen left to wash up for dinner, she turned towards Arwen.

"It is Celebrían," she said softly. "Am I right?" Arwen did not respond. "Arwen?" she asked. Arwen nodded after a few minutes. There was no use lying to her best friend.

"It is Ammë. I can't help it. I miss her so much," Arwen said, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Arwen," Ellie said, gently laying her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I understand. I know what it feels like, mellon-nin." Arwen knew, of all people, Ellie really did understand what was wrong. Knowledge came at too great a price.

"Ellie, it's okay. I just get…" She paused as she searched for the correct word. "Emotional sometimes." Ellie nodded.

"Arwen, I can tell Aragorn if you do not want to go to dinner tonight."

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine," Arwen replied, wiping a tear away. "Actually, do you think you could? I'm not feeling very well right now."

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Ellie asked, concerned about her sister. She had not seen Arwen this upset in many years. The last time she had been sad like this was when her father left.

"I'll be fine," Arwen repeated. "Just tell him that I'm tired so I went to rest."

"Alright," Ellie replied. She was worried about her cousin, for Arwen rarely missed dining with her family. Arwen's mother had left after a hardship with orcs in the Misty Mountains, and her father had left at the end of the Third Age. Ellie missed Elrond and Celebrían greatly, for she had lived with them for many years. Her parents had died when she was young girl. And when Celebrían left Middle Earth, it was like losing her mother all over again. She felt the same pain when Lord Elrond left at the end of the Third Age.

*****

Arwen sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face. She wished her mother had not given up so early. She now understood part of her father's reasoning for wanting her to leave Middle Earth. Elrond had wanted her to see her mother again, but there it was once more. Both the sweet and the bitter. She knew her place was with Aragorn, her beloved husband, but she missed bother her mother and father greatly.

"Ada, why did you have to leave so soon?" she asked, breaking the silence that surrounded her. "I really need you."

*****

Estelwen sat down at the table between Mellie and Thenidiel. She looked around and saw her cousins and their parents. Eleniel was sitting next to Miriel. The two young twins sat on the other side of Thenidiel and Aranel sat next to Mellie. Eldarion was nowhere to be seen. Estelwen glanced over towards her father at the head of the table and was surprised not to see her mother sitting beside him.

"Ada, where is Ammë?" she asked.

"Your mother was feeling tired tonight, so she decided it would be best for her to rest," Ellie replied, answering the girl. Aragorn looked over at her, distracted. Estelwen looked to the other side of Thenidiel when she heard arguing.

"Enough!" Aragorn said in a loud voice after a few minutes of the twins arguing. All the talking stopped, and all the girls looked at their father in surprise. Aragorn rarely yelled at the dinner table.

"Sorry, Ada," the twins said, staring down at their laps. All the children ate their dinners in silence.

"Aragorn, my friend," Legolas said softly after he got up. "What is wrong?" the elven prince asked, laying his hand gently on the King's shoulder. Legolas knew Aragorn was stressed, but there was something else.

"Estel," Legolas whispered in the human's ear when he did not respond. Aragorn nodded absentmindedly. "Estel!" Legolas said loudly, shaking the human king by his shoulders.

"Aragorn, I did not come here to find you only half alive again!" Legolas said.

"What?" Aragorn asked, slightly shaking his head.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes, mellon-nin," the Elf said. "Everyone else has left the table, while you were just sitting here staring at nothing. Sometimes I wonder if you are more elven than you let on."

"I'm sorry, Legolas," the man said. "I guess I was just spacing."

"Aragorn, tell me the truth," Legolas said solemnly, glancing around the room as if someone might overhear. Aragorn nodded. "Do you miss being out in the Wild?"

The human was silent for a while. Then he sighed. "Sometimes I do," Aragorn finally admitted. "I was out there alone for so many years; the changes are hard. Before the War, I had only served in Gondor once, under the Steward Ecthelion. I was unused to all the stone, the people. There are some times when I do miss the quietness of a Ranger's life, but I cannot go back. I know my place now. I have become who I was born to be," he added softly.

"I understand," Legolas said quietly. "Do you miss your father?"

"I do. Although we did not see eye-to-eye on many things as I grew up, I miss him greatly. He, and Glorfindel, were always there for me when I needed someone to talk to. And then as I grew older, Gandalf was there to help. How I miss all of them!" Aragorn said, his voice sad.

"I understand," Legolas repeated. "I miss them too. Lord Elrond was always around when I needed him most. His whole family was there for mine when Naneth died. He was the father my Ada wasn't. Glorfindel was always there to give advice; I remember I went and talked with him when I had questions about Ellie that I couldn't ask anyone else." Aragorn nodded. He was not sure what to say.

"I wish Gandalf was still here. I sure could use some advice," the human king said softly, making no reference to the comment about Thranduil.

"Since Gandalf is not here," Legolas replied. "Perhaps I could help you," he added, a mischievous smile playing on his fair elven face. This made Aragorn laugh, for it reminded him of times long ago when he was a boy. Legolas was rarely mischievous anymore; he had grown up and was much too serious.

"I like seeing you smile. You don't smile very often anymore," Aragorn said softly. "What's wrong?" he asked when the Elf stopped smiling.

"Nothing," Legolas said quickly. Did he really not smile anymore? Elrohir had said almost the same thing once, many, many years ago. Long before Aragorn was born. "Do you really think I don't smile enough?" he asked.

Aragorn did not answer right away. "Why?" was all he said.

"Aragorn, mellon-nin, I'm serious. Do you really think I don't smile enough?" Legolas asked again, his voice completely solemn.

"I don't know. Sometimes it seems like you don't, but I'm sure you do. I just don't see you very often," Aragorn replied.

Legolas nodded slowly and closed his eyes. So it was true. He did not smile anymore. "It seems I have lost the ability to smile anymore," Legolas said softly.

"No," Aragorn said. "You have not. Nobody ever loses that ability, Legolas, and you know it. Even Ada never lost that ability, even after everything he went through. He smiled at our weddings, when he gave his daughters away. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Legolas said, his eyes shining with tears. The day flashed in his memory. It was a beautiful day, and Legolas wished his father could have been there to see the happiness on Ellie's face. That was one of the only days he could remember when her face was shining like that. He smiled, blushing slightly.

"What are you thinking about, Legolas?" Aragorn asked after seeing his friend blush.

"My wedding day," the elf replied softly. "I was thinking about Ellie's face that day. She was so happy. I love her so much."

"I can tell. I love Arwen, but I worry about her sometimes. She seems so sad lately, and I don't know what to do," Aragorn admitted. "It is hard. Like tonight, I didn't know she was going to skip dinner. I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine, Aragorn," Legolas said. "Ellie said she was tired; I'm sure if there was something Ellie would say so. Ellie wouldn't lie about things like that."

"What did you mean a few minutes ago when you asked if you don't smile enough?" the human asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, that," Legolas said quickly. "It was nothing. It doesn't matter anyways."

Aragorn did not like the pain in his friend's eyes at the question, but he decided to press anyways. "What was it?" he asked. Legolas looked up at Aragorn, his sky-blue eyes cloudy.

"Nothing," he said again, nibbling his nails. Aragorn laughed, loud and long. "What?" Legolas asked.

"Your nails, Legolas," Aragorn replied, still laughing. The elf quickly pulled his nails out of his mouth. Aragorn grew solemn once more. "I'm sorry, Legolas. I should not laugh," he said.

"It's okay, Aragorn. I don't mind. I love it when you laugh," the elf said, smiling.

"And I like it when you smile," Aragorn replied. "But, no, really. What's wrong?"

*****

After dinner, Estelwen walked Turwaithiel and Merilwen back to their room in silence.

"Estelwen, why do we have to get ready for bed?" Merilwen asked.

"Yeah," her twin added. "It's still light outside, and we want to play!" the little girl said energetically.

"You two can play in the morning," Estelwen said. "It's getting late." Dinner had been later than usually, as their father had been busy until about seven-thirty that evening. Eight-thirty was bedtime for the twins.

"But we're not tired!" they complained. Estelwen groaned to herself.

"If you two get ready for bed without complaining in the next five minutes, then I'll read you a story. Okay?" she asked. This almost always worked.

"Okay!" the girls replied, racing each other the rest of the way to their room.

"Thank goodness," the older girl muttered to herself. "Finally some time without them."

"Is something wrong, dear?" Estelwen turned around to find her mother.

"Ammë! Where were you tonight?" she asked.

"I was tired," Arwen said. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ammë. I was just getting the twins ready for bed," Estelwen replied. Arwen looked at her daughter, a smile on her face.

"Yes, she will become a fine mother one day," she muttered to herself. "Why don't you let me put the girls to bed and you can have some time to yourself tonight, all right?"

"Sure, Ammë. But I promised them I would read a story tonight," Estelwen said.

"That's fine. I can do that," her mother replied, smiling. "You go on and do something by yourself for a change. You've been looking after your sisters almost all day."

"Thanks, Ammë," the girl said, starting towards her room. She turned around. "Le mellon, Ammë," she said softly. Arwen watched as her daughter walked off.

"Yes, she will indeed," she said as she walked towards the twins' room. "A fine mother one day."

*****

Legolas did not want to tell Aragorn what was wrong, but he knew the human had ways of making him tell. He decided to avoid the true answer to the troubling question, the one that made his sad.

"It was nothing. Just something Elrohir said once," the elf replied. _'And Miriel,'_ his thoughts reminded him softly.

"That's not it, Legolas. Something else is there. There's something in your eyes," Aragorn said. He knew the elf would tell eventually, as he always did. But why would he hold back?

"It's nothing, Aragorn," Legolas replied, getting annoyed with his human friend. "Nothing at all, Estel," he muttered without thinking. He could feel Aragorn's glare on his back. He looked up and stared at the king, raising his eyebrow slightly like Lord Elrond used to.

"Legolas, you looked so much like Ada Elrond!" Aragorn burst out laughing. Legolas smiled, the question temporarily forgotten. Just then, Arwen came up behind them and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Ah," Legolas said, touching his nose gently. "Good evening, Arwen. I'm glad to see you up tonight."

"Hello, Legolas," Arwen replied. "Aragorn, I just wanted to let you know I put the twins to bed. Hopefully they'll stay there the entire night." Aragorn nodded.

"Yes, hopefully."

"Have they not been sleeping well?" Legolas asked, glancing at his friend. Aragorn just looked down at the floor, and Legolas wondered if the human was more elvish than some other elves he had met. He looked towards Arwen.

"No, they haven't. Every night for the past two weeks, they have gotten up for some reason or another. And they always come and wake up either Aragorn or myself," Arwen explained, watching Legolas's expression. Legolas smiled slightly.

"Ah. I'm sorry. Perhaps tonight they will sleep better," he said, glancing at Aragorn. "Aragorn, wake up!"

"I am awake," the king said sleepily.

"No, you're not," the blond elf said, laughing. Aragorn was exhausted and looked anything but kingly. "Time for bed, Human," Legolas added, a small smile playing on his face.

"But…" Aragorn tried to protest.

"Aragorn, mellon-nin," Legolas replied, "You are practically dead on your feet. You must rest! You're no use to us half alive!" Both men laughed, as they remember a time long ago when Legolas said the exact same words to Aragorn before the epic battle for Helm's Deep. Arwen rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I'm going to check on Mellie," she announced, leaving the men to talk.

*****

When Arwen arrived in her daughter's room, she found Ellie reading a story to Mellie and Thenidiel. Mellie was almost asleep, but Thenidiel was bouncing up and down.

"Thenidiel," Ellie was saying, "You must go to sleep, darling. It's bedtime."

"But I want to play!" the little girl exclaimed loudly, still bouncing. Mellie, who had just fallen asleep, stirred slightly.

"There will be plenty of time to play tomorrow, Theni," Arwen replied, stepping into the room. Ellie looked up, faintly surprised. She had not heard or seen the queen come. She smiled at Arwen but turned back to her niece.

"Hush, darling," Ellie said gently, patting the child on her shoulders. She laid Thenidiel back under the covers and picked up the story. "You do not want to wake you sister, Thenidiel," Ellie said as she did this.

"You can play tomorrow, honey," Arwen added, looking at her daughter.

"Okay, Ammë," Thenidiel said, yawning.

"Good night, dear," Arwen said. The two older elves stayed in the room, watching the girls sleep. Thenidiel soon fell asleep, and the two sisters stepped out of the room silently.

*****

"Are you feeling better now, Arwen?" Ellie asked as she and her sister walked down the halls.

"Yes," Arwen replied, nodding. "At least, I think so." The elven queen's eyes filled with tears, and she fought to control them. "Oh, Ellie, it is so hard! I miss both Ada and Ammë so much!"

"I understand, Arwen," Ellie said gently. She wrapped her arms around her sister. "Ada Elrond was always there for me when I needed him, and so was Auntie Celebrían. I love them both." Ellie thought for a moment then continued. "Remember long ago, the first time I met Legolas?"

"You were so pink, Ellie!" Arwen said, smiling.

"Yes, I probably was. But that was a hard time for me. I was still missing my parents greatly. That was only four years after Ammë died. Your parents were so kind to me," Ellie said gently. "I loved them."

"I miss them. Why did Ada have to leave so soon?" Arwen asked, distressed.

"I do not know. Arwen. But I do know Ada Elrond missed Celebrían very much. It was very hard for him when she left. Do you remember how he locked himself in their room for days, only allowing Glorfindel in?"

Arwen's tears spilled over as she remembered. Elrond had been so upset by his wife leaving that he had locked himself in their room for several days, not letting anyone else in. There had been times when he did not even let Glorfindel come inside the large room.

"Arwen, it is okay to be sad. But I know Ada Elrond would not want you to waste your life with Aragorn missing him. So please, be happy, mellon-nin. They both loved you, and I know Auntie Celebrían would want you to be happy," Ellie said, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You're right. Ada and Ammë would want me to be happy. Keep reminding me, will you?" Arwen asked, a smile on her face.


End file.
